Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~
is a group song sung by the voice actors of the Dark Elements. Lyrics |-|Romaji= NA・NA・NA・NA・NA nanatsu no izumi wo dakkan seyo!! Ubai ubaware dōnatteru no? DA・DA・DA・DA・DA datte sa mazu sugiru yo! Torimodosu made kaereyashinai Tu tu tulu tu ・・・　・・・wakatta kai? Tu tu tulu tu ・・・　・・・wakatta kai? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA nanatsu no izumi wo dakkan seyo!! Ubaikaesu sa don'na koto shite mo! DA・DA・DA・DA・DA datte sa kitsu sugiru yo! Torimodosu made Tu tu tulu tu ・・・　・・・wakatta kai? Tu tu tulu tu ・・・　・・・wakatta kai? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA nanatsu no izumi wo dakkan seyo!! Warera no ō wa horobi no kingu DA・DA・DA・DA・DA datte sa subete owaru Torimodoshitara Kogane no bodi hagane no seishin Waga jisho ni aru wa "shōri" dake Dakara yurusan! Tu tu tulu tu ・・・　・・・wakatta kai? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA nanatsu no izumi wo dakkan seyo!! Ubai ubaware dōnatteru no? DA・DA・DA・DA・DA datte sa mazu sugiru yo! Torimodosu made NA・NA・NA・NA・NA nanatsu no izumi wo dakkan seyo!! Warera no ō wa horobi no kingu DA・DA・DA・DA・DA datte sa subete owaru Torimodoshitara |-|Kanji= NA・NA・NA・NA・NA 7つの泉を奪還せよ!! 奪い奪われ どうなってるの? DA・DA・DA・DA・DA だってさマズすぎるよ! 取り戻すまで 帰れやしない 木々は育つし 緑は栄える 伸び行く力って うるさいしぃ～ だから枯らして 倒しちゃおう～ Tu tu tulu tu　・・・　・・・わかったかい? 火はね!怖いよ～ 1度燃え出すと 焼き尽くす踊りは 止まらないぃ～ だからジャマしちゃ ダメダメよ～ Tu tu tulu tu　・・・　・・・わかったかい? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA 7つの泉を奪還せよ!! 奪い返すさ どんなことしても! DA・DA・DA・DA・DA だってさキツすぎるよ! 取り戻すまで 休めやしない・・・ 土は地味でしょ!? 大地を引き裂き 家屋を飲み込むよ それだけさぁ～ だからオイラを ほっといて～ Tu tu tulu tu　・・・　・・・わかったかい? 水のチカラを ご存じないのね 山肌削って 崩しちゃうぅ～ だから覚悟を お決めなさい Tu tu tulu tu　・・・　・・・わかったかい? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA 7つの泉を奪還せよ!! 我らの王は 滅びのキング DA・DA・DA・DA・DA だってさすべて終わる 取り戻したら 眠りにつける 黄金のボディ 鋼の精神 わが辞書にあるは 「勝利」だけ だから許さん! 軟弱者め～ Tu tu tulu tu　・・・　・・・わかったかい? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA 7つの泉を奪還せよ!! 奪い奪われ どうなってるの? DA・DA・DA・DA・DA だってさマズすぎるよ! 取り戻すまで 帰れやしない NA・NA・NA・NA・NA 7つの泉を奪還せよ!! 我らの王は 滅びのキング DA・DA・DA・DA・DA だってさすべて終わる 取り戻したら 眠りにつける |-| English= NA・NA・NA・NA・NA we need to capture the 7 fountains!! What has been deprived from us? DA·DA·DA·DA·DA we need to be even sneakier! We won't go back until we regain them The trees have growth through prosperity I have the force of a noisy stretch~ So we are let down by some seasoning~ Tu tu tulu tu ··· ···was it found? It is fire! Beginning to burn~at a scary 1 degree To stop it from burning you must dance So I drink some tea and watch it burn. Tu tu tulu tu ··· ··· was it found? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA we need to capture the 7 fountains!! We shall reclaim it just like that! DA·DA·DA·DA·DA the job is not too tight! I won't rest until I regain it... Saturday is when I can be sober!? I tear apart the Earth Because the more you swallow the house of the fountains~ I will tell you to leave me alone~ Tu tu tulu tu ··· ··· was it found? You do know not know about my power of water So face the surface of a crumbling mountain~ And decide if you are prepared or not Tu tu tulu tu ··· ··· was it found? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA we need to capture the 7 fountains!! Our king will not perish DA·DA·DA·DA·DA because the end is near We can sleep once we regain it The spirit of this golden body of steel Places the word "Victory" in my dictionary I won't ever forgive you ! Oh me~ Tu tu tulu tu ··· ···was it found? NA・NA・NA・NA・NA we need to capture the 7 fountains!! What has been deprived from us? DA·DA·DA·DA·DA we need to be even sneakier! We won't go back until we regain them NA・NA・NA・NA・NA we need to capture the 7 fountains!! Our king will not perish DA·DA·DA·DA·DA because the end is near We can sleep once we regain it Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs